


Tragic Scars and Beautiful Killers

by summerdayghost



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boredom, Closeted Character, Depression, Gen, God Complex, Insanity, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Narcissism, POV First Person, Serial Killers, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homicide- the deliberate and unlawful killing of one person by another; murder</p>
<p>Suicide- the act of killing oneself intentionally</p>
<p>Light set out for one and found the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another work I originally posted on Fanfiction.net. And before anyone gets confused: in all of my Death Note works involving Light, his name will be spelled and said as Light unless someone who is a native Japanese speaker says his name out loud. In that case it is spelled Raito. I hope you enjoy this.

LIGHT'S POV

English class was redundant and boring as always. I already know everything they are teaching. I thought this was supposed to be an advanced class. If this class room went on a field trip to an English speaking country and a few students were accidentally left behind, I guarantee you they would die within three days. I admit that if I was stranded in an English speaking country I would have a lot of communication related issues, but I wouldn't die because of it. Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots. The view outside this window that I stare out of every single day is more interesting than my peers are. They all get obsessed with the newest clothing and the latest gossip. They ignore the fact that the world is rotten. Rotten because of all the rapists and murderers and burglars and kidnappers. Rotten because of a justice system that doesn't work anymore. I want to fix this world, but I cannot do it alone, and nobody is going to help me. If there is a god, he has been dead for a long time. I hate this planet. I don't want to live here anymore. I've actually already planned my escape: the shotgun dad keeps locked in a box in the hall closet.

I felt a thump on my head. Probably from a flying eraser. The teacher yelled, "Hey, Yagami! You are the number one student in Japan! Don't space out! We need you to make us look good!"

I bowed my head apologetically, "Yes. Sorry about that sensei." I was not sorry. It wasn't as if I was ever going to learn anything new in this class anyway. Will he be at my funeral? Probably. A lot of people will be there. I am almost sure that most everyone in this school will cry when they find out about my death. The only interaction I ever had with any of them was either a failed attempt at intelligent conversation or them talking my ear off as I tried to run away. Still, in their simple minds I am a friend. They think I relate to them. I bet all of the girls (and hopefully a few guys too) will declare their undying love for me during lunch on the day after my death. My teachers will all make heartfelt speeches about how only the good die young and how much I will be missed. Within a month everyone will go back to the newest clothing and the newest gossip and it will be like I was never there at all. I already know exactly how this rotten world will carry on without me. It will stay exactly the same.

The bell rang. Finally. This boring school day is over.

~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~

I sat in my room thinking over the details of what I will be doing on Friday. Only four days away. I can't wait. First, I am going to write a note. Notes are normally for people who don't really want to die, but I want them to know my reason. I want to leave something behind in this rotten world. Then when everyone is sleeping I am going to-

There was a pounding on my door. I had better go get that. Sayu probably wants help on homework again.

As I expected it was Sayu, "Hey Raito, can I come in?"

I smiled, "Sure. So is it quadratic equations or absolute value inequalities that you need help with today?" I really don't know if she will be able to pass math once I'm gone. Mom stopped being able to help Sayu with her math after her fourth year and dad is never home. I guess she will really have to pay more attention in class.

She stepped past the threshold and shook her head as she closed the door, "Actually I want to talk to you about something."

"You know you can tell me anything." Sayu has always seen me as the person she could come to for everything. I wonder how she is going to react when she finds out that I killed myself. I would expect her to cry, but it is completely possible that she will feel a little numb. It is completely possible she will be the first person to see my corpse. If that was to happen I think she would scream. I am (she would never admit this to my face but we both know it is true) her best friend.

Sayu stared at her toes as if a great novel was written on her feet, "Yamamoto has been making fun of me recently."

I gulped, "Why would this Yamamoto person do that?" Sayu is such a sweet and innocent girl. So easy to break. So easy to victimize. This rotten world is not safe for her at all. How would she hold herself up in a fight with a rapist in an alleyway? The sad truth is that she wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to defend herself or escape. Don't think she wouldn't try though. Oh, she would try as hard as she could. She would kick and hit and flail and bite and scream at the top of her lungs, but it wouldn't be enough. It is never enough. In this world the innocent and good hearted people like Sayu get hurt. They try not to, but it doesn't matter because the fight isn't fair.

Sayu bit her lip, "Yamamoto tried to ask me out a month ago. I said no. I liked…" Sayu paused nervously as if she was afraid I was going to eat her before continuing her explanation, "Nakamura instead. Yamamoto found out and he doesn't approve. He has been calling me names and telling people lies about me."

I smiled in an attempt to comfort her, "Yamamoto is just jealous. He is too much of a selfish little boy to deserve any of your romantic attention, so he is trying to get any kind of attention he can get. You do not need a classmate's approval about who you chose to like. You can like whoever you like… that is until dad decides he isn't good enough for you. I do not have a clue who Nakamura is, but he has to be a great boy." I wasn't completely sure what I was saying was right, but it is what Sayu needed to hear.

Sayu grinned like the teenage girl with a crush she is, "Nakamura is great." It is nice to see Sayu smile. I wonder how long it will take her to learn to smile again after my death.

I ruffled her hair, "And I would love to meet him one day." I really do want to meet this boy, but that will probably be just one more thing on my list of things I won't be able to do before Friday. The list so far: get married (I never cared about love anyway), have children (I would have had to live in constant fear of something bad happening to them. I already do that for Sayu.), visit a foreign country (I have seen pictures), go to To-Oh University (my parents can use the money for something else now), become a police officer (the police is sort of useless in my eyes now. The criminals might as well have already won this fight), meet an intellectual equal (I gave up my search for one a long time ago), and meet Nakamura. Oh, well.

Sayu mumbled, "Thank you for listening."

I laughed, "I have always and will always be here for you Sayu." Lying is considered a sin in a lot of major religions, but if lying was really that bad then it would not be so easy.

Sayu turned toward the door, "I am going to be leaving now."

I waved, "Bye." She left without another word. I wonder if we will ever have a talk like this again. Probably not.

I went back to thinking about Friday. In the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping I am going to get a key that I keep in my desk (I stole it from my parents room). I will open the hall closet door. In side that closet, as I may have mentioned before, is a padlocked box with a shotgun in it. I will use the key to open the box. Finally, I will put a bullet in my cranium. I've already mentioned how I think my sister will react, but not my parents. I know that mom will be a sobbing mess for a long time. I'm not quite sure dad is going to want to believe that I actually wanted to die. It is kind of hard to swallow. Denial is just what dad does anyway. When he finishes his denial (if he ever does) he will probably end up giving off a gloomy vibe for the rest of his life. I don't want to hurt them, but it is the only way. If I could die without it affecting anybody, I would do it, but I am too great of a person. I mean a lot to a lot of people. You may ask yourself: Why would a person with so many who look up to and love wish to die? I explained earlier that this world is rotting, but that isn't my only reason. I've been terribly bored lately.


	2. I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes the way you plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after a Fall Out Boy song. I hope you like it.

LIGHT'S POV

Today is Friday. Friday is a very common favorite day of the week amongst people in my age group. Most will smile even though they are under huge levels of stress simply because it was a Friday. Why do so many people love Friday? Because the very next day is Saturday. Why isn't Saturday their favorite day then? They are overly optimistic and do not understand what this life can really do to you. Favoring Friday simply because the next day is Saturday is to be naive and expect that you will be completely fine when Saturday arrives. You cannot be wise and expect that. There are so many terrible things that can happen at any given moment. You could be literally be stabbed in the back. You could be raped. You could be hit by a car. You could be robbed. You could be kidnapped. I can go on forever and ever. I was never the kind of person to pick a favorite day of the week until recently. I am guilty of saying it is Friday. But I didn't pick Friday because the next day is Saturday. I picked Friday because if all goes well I will never have to live though another day ever again.

Cram school had just gotten out. I took this last opportunity to get a good look at the imbeciles who surround me every day before I started to walk to the convenience store.

Two girls, one short and one tall, were having an argument about a boy in their shrill voices, "But I saw him first!" Most females I have encountered seem to be so shallow like this. It is all makeup and boys. Two things that really mean nothing. I never understood how someone could love a shallow woman because she has large boobs. Heck, sometimes I don't understand how someone could love a female at all.

"Why can't you ever be on time mom?" Ryochin was yelling at his poor mother for being late as she pulled up to the curb in her blue minivan. His mom was not late. We have only been out of class for two minutes. Ryochin has always been extremely pathetic. He is overweight and gets terrible grades. The day a female (or male) displays romantic and or sexual attraction towards him will also be the day that notebooks start randomly falling out of the sky. His mother is practically throwing her money down the drain by sending him to cram school. People like Ryochin may not do anything illegal in their entire life span, but they still add to the feeling that this world is rotting.

Sudou and his group, although the word gang would be more appropriate, were smoking. Not only are cigarettes banned from campus, but it is illegal to smoke in Japan if you are under the age of twenty. I know for a fact that none of them are twenty years old. All of them, however, are dim enough to be held back so many times that there are still in high school at age twenty. I wonder what other laws they like to casually break. They probably drink, smoke pot, and steal too. It is people like this that are ruining this world. Seeing my classmates like this makes me wonder if the world would be better off without them.

I continued on my way. These people didn't deserve anymore of my time. The nearest convenience store wasn't that far away. Only three blocks. I needed to buy paper. I think it would be highly inconsiderate to write my suicide note on my bedroom walls.

The convenience store was like every other convenience store in the history of convenience stores. There was a large window in the front that the entire parking lot could be seen though. Everything was bright from the colors to the lights, but it still had a depressing feel to it. The cashier seemed to stare straight though me absently as he collected my money.

The moment I stepped outside I heard a voice desperately screaming, "Help me! Somebody! Anybody help me!" On instinct I ran towards the source of the voice and I stopped in an alleyway. What I saw was absolutely appalling. A man with long bottle blond hair who appeared to be in his late thirties or earlier forties had a beautiful girl who seemed to be around my age pinned against a cold brick wall. He removing her coat as she struggled and screamed. I knew what was going on. I am not a fool. He was about to rape her. Rape is sick and cruel and evil and nobody should ever have to be raped. Ever.

"Hey! Get off of her you barbarian!" I yelled. I didn't know what exactly I planned to do, but I wanted to something. One last good thing before I kick the bucket. The only good thing I will ever do that will actually make a difference. They both looked at me. The woman had a desperate hope in her eyes and the man seemed annoyed. The man let go of the woman and started strolling over to me. The woman sprinted off and didn't look back. I wasn't quite sure if he wanted to kill me or make me his bitch. Perhaps both.

He smirked, "You're going to wish you hadn't of done that." Now that I think about it I do not want to know what he wanted to do to me. I realized that he had trapped me against a wall like the woman was. I was pretty darn screwed, so I did the first thing that came to mind in order to defend myself. I sent my fist flying upwards into his neck as hard as I possibly could. In that instant blinding pain showed on every inch of his being as he fell to his knees. He started violently coughing up a red substance. Blood. It was starting to get on my clothing. He was desperately trying to get some oxygen. He did this for six minutes and I was too shocked to do anything but stare. After those six long minutes he stopped coughing up blood and struggling for air. After those six long minutes he fell forward from his position on his knees. After those six long minutes he died.

I hesitantly checked for a pulse in case I was wrong about him being dead. I wasn't wrong. He smelled terrible. Well, the bowels and bladder do empty at the moment of death. Death. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I couldn't keep my stomach from evacuating its contents and I threw up on the floor next to me. I killed him. I killed a man. This will not be overlooked, even if it was in self-defense. I am a murderer. Murder is a crime. My father always preached that criminals were evil no matter what until I believed it more than he did. He is going to disown me when he finds out that I killed an innocent… wait… this man was not innocent. This man was guilty of attempt of rape. That woman might not have been his first try either. He could have raped many people. He deserved to die, but not like this. Actually I take back my previous statement. How did he deserve to die? He deserved so much more pain and so much more agony.

I planned to kill myself tonight, but instead I killed him. Maybe I have a purpose in life. Maybe that purpose is to punish the guilty. That is why this had to happen tonight of all nights. I began to understand that I am a chosen one. I can fix this rotten world and this is how I am going to do it. I must kill as many of the wicked as possible… but my mind. If had such a strong reaction to killing just one man, I even threw up, can I handle killing another? That does not matter. I will keep killing no matter what my mental state may be. I will not be stopped unless my heart is stopped with me. I could get caught though. I will just have to be careful that does not happen.

Yes, I am probably going to be the world's greatest hypocrite before my life is through, but I don't care. I shall wear the label murder with pride for my murder is justified. The police, my father, might not agree. Does their opinion truly matter anyway? No. They do not ever have to know that I am the killer. I have made up my mind.

I carefully stood up again trying to avoid my small puddle of vomit. I slowly stepped over the grayish corpse. I began to sprint as fast as I could. I had to get far, far away from the body before someone discovers it. People are usually not in this part of town at this time of night, so it might take until morning until he is found. Still, the farther away the better. Home was only a mile away and if I kept up this speed I should be home in eleven minutes or less.

When I finally got to my front doorstep I glanced at my watch. It was just after midnight. I normally come home from cram school at eleven. I'll just say I was talking with friends and time got away from us. Yeah, that's what I'll say. They'll believe that. I slid in the door as silently as possible. At this time Sayu was usually in her room listening to Hideki Ryuga music on her iPod, dad (if he was home) is usually sleeping, and mom is usually reading. I do not care to disturb anyone. Luckily I did not.

I crept up the stairs and snuck up into my room slowly. Not a single noise was made. For the task I am about to do I can have no interruption. If someone does walk in on me a lot of awkward questions will be asked of me. Questions I am not fully sure I would be able to answer. I plopped down on my computer chair. I was a little bit nervous. Sure I had done this before, but that was for fun. This was serious. I turned on the computer. It was easy, as usual, to gain access to police files. There is only five passwords protecting the files, and my dad picked them all. My birthday is the first password, Sayu's birthday is the second password, his own birthday is the third password, mom's birthday is the fourth password, and his and mom's wedding anniversary was the last password. Oh so predictable.

I glanced though the criminal records. I cannot kill people who are currently in jail. It would never work. I can only kill people who have finished their sentences or people that were guilty but were never punished. On the paper I had bought I began to make a list of people that are eligible for my judgment. You could call it a hit list of sorts.

1\. Watanabe Haruki- armed robbery of a house- served four years in jail- released a week ago

2\. Wakahisa Takumi- child pornography on computer- only served one month in jail- released four years ago

3\. Sato Sakura- con artist- served two years in prison- released eight years ago

4\. Tanaka Momoka- molested son- served three years in prison- released five years ago

5\. Fujioka Kaito- embezzled funds from establishment he was employed at- served nine months in jail- released twelve years ago

6\. Akiyama Ayaka- smuggled drugs into a prison- served six months in jail- released six months ago

7\. Kagome Souta- raped three women- served ten years in prison- released four weeks ago

8\. Hitachiin Hikaru- molested younger brother- served one year in prison- released two years ago

9\. Tenma Kenzo- malpractice in the medical field- served eight years in jail- released two months ago

10\. Hamasaki Hina- kidnapping- served three years in prison- released four years ago

I stopped after Hamasaki Hina. Ten is a good number to start with. I wouldn't want to put too much on my plate. I am a beginner after all. When I kill everyone on this list I will burn it and make a new one. Everyone on this list had something in common besides the fact that they were part of the scum of the earth. They all used their wealth, power, and social status to lessen their sentence. Hitachiin Hikaru is the CEO of a large multimillion dollar fashion industry. Tenma Kenzo was the most respected and best paid doctor in the entire Kanto region. They all deserved much worse than what they got. Just like the rapist from earlier today. I am going to give them all what they really deserve. I am justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is possible to kill someone with one punch like that. Light was really lucky and broke the guy's Adam's apple. The rapist died of choking on his own blood and a lack of oxygen to the brain. It only takes around seven to seventeen pounds per square inch of force to do that to someone. That sounds fun! Light is only going to get crazier from here. Thank you for reading.


	3. A Life Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light commits his first planned murder.

LIGHT'S POV

I slowly slid the silver knife out of the knife block and placed it inside a cheesy red gift bag. I looked over my shoulder. Luckily, this action had no witnesses. If someone had seen me then my perfect plan for tonight would have been ruined before it even had a chance to begin.

Tonight is the night. The night I kill the first person on my list. A murderer and a thief that they call Watanabe Haruki. Four years ago he broke into the Amane family household in the middle of the night with a gun. He shot and killed the three innocent people inside at the time (one of them being a little boy) before gathering all of their valuables and money. The eldest daughter, Misa Amane, had been sleeping over at a friend's house at the time of the attack. When she came home the next morning she found her entire family dead. The bastard only got four years in prison because he had an amazing defense attorney.

I began to walk towards the front door. I do not know this Misa Amane girl, and for all I know she could be an annoying and spoiled rotten brat, but she was an innocent. She had never done anything wrong before in her entire life. She did not deserve to have to go through this horrid hell. No one should ever have to find anyone from their own family lifeless. I cannot even begin to imagine how Sayu would feel if she was put in a situation like that. That is actually a quite ironic thing for me to think now that I ponder it deeper. Considering the fact that I almost put Sayu though a situation like that myself. But I am getting off topic. This beautiful act of justice is dedicated to that poor and unfortunate girl, Misa Amane.

I was almost at the door when Sayu side stepped and blocked my path, "Where are you going Raito?" She was so innocent.

My mother had materialized behind me, "I would like to know that as well Raito."

I had prepared for this. A blush spread across my cheeks as I pretended to be flustered, "Y-y-you don't r-really c-care about t-that." That stutter was perfect just as I had practiced.

"Yes we do. Now spill." Sayu insisted. She was also so stubborn.

I looked down at floor left of my feet, "Well… I am sort of dating someone. We have been together for a couple weeks now. Actually we have plans today and I was going out to meet them."

Sayu giggled, "Oh, so that's where you were last week when you didn't come home. You were totally getting it on with them."

"Sayu! You cannot just jump to conclusions about your brother like that!" Mom yelled.

Sayu was completely wrong. Last week I did not come home because I was committing man slaughter against a man that attempted to rape a woman who was incapable of defending herself, "Uh… Yeah… about that… Sayu is right…" Sayu did not need to know the truth about me. Mom did not need to know the truth about me. Neither of them will never ever need to know either.

Mom pretended she did not hear my last comment and hastily changed the subject, "And that's why you have the gift bag. What did you get her?"

I gripped the handles of the bag tighter so that my knuckles turned white, "A black notebook. I hope it isn't lame."

Mom was silent for a few seconds, "You will figure out how the female brain works one day. Until then good luck."

I giggled with fake nervousness, "Yeah… girls sure are complicated and scary sometimes. I am so glad I have a girlfriend to help me figure things out." I made sure to put extra emphasis on the word girl. This was the slightly tricky part of my act. I had to make what I was implying obvious enough for Sayu to notice it, but not so obvious that mom notices it. If mom noticed the implications she would freak the flip out.

My sister's eyes widened ever so slightly as the dawning a comprehension passed over her features, "Oh, I hope you have a good time big brother. You know that you can always tell me anything because I love you no matter what." Good. Sayu understood. Now I could only hope that mom did not understand.

Mom laughed, "Don't mind her Raito, she just wants the more scandalous details when you get home. I hope you have fun with your girlfriend. We should have her over for dinner someday." Mom did not understand or notice the implications I had just made. Just as planned.

I bit my lip, "I do not think having them over will be possible. They are always busy, but maybe one day in the future. Can I leave now?" Sayu nodded and stepped aside. She was staring at me as if she was reevaluating my entire existence. I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

I began walking towards the city bus station. I just caused my sister to believe that I am a homosexual. Well, technically I am meeting with another male. Am I a homosexual though? I never really thought about it before. I have had sex with a couple of the girls in my class before, but I do not honestly care for it. Sure it was a pleasant experience, but I still do not understand why it is all most people my age are capable of thinking about. I probably never will. Maybe I really am gay and just need a man to show me how euphoric and amazing sexual intercourse is supposed to be. Right now I do not care if I am a heterosexual or a homosexual. My sexual orientation is not relevant at the moment. I do not think it will ever be relevant.

I stepped onto the bus and sat down in the very back. What is relevant, however, is the new hobby I am about to start tonight. As much as I have planned, way too many things can go wrong. It could be a complete disaster, but was that not how it was going to end anyways. One day I will get caught. One day I will get the capital punishment due to the numerous acts of justice I will have committed by then. If I do not get the capital punishment I will get life in a prison or an insane asylum, and that might as well of been dying. I am sure this will happen, but I hope it is not soon. Did I ever really give up my plan to commit suicide or did I simply trade in a bullet to the head for something much more elaborate that is sure to get a whole lot more press coverage? I do like having a lot of attention.

Considering how stupid the police are now a days, it is completely possible that I will never be caught and the murders will stop because I have met my natural end or because I want to retire. It is not likely, but it is possible. This possibility is what I should aim for. It will be much harder to achieve in the event that the police have an active investigation on my case instead of me being immediately put on the back burner to go cold though. I will just have to make sure not to leave any convicting evidence behind and outsmart them at every turn. That should not be very hard.

I still have more problems coming my way. The first time I officially do this should not be very hard considering the fact that I have already taken a life before. But next time. I have so many more decisions to make about next time than I did about this time. Should I make it obvious to the police that these deaths are connected? Should I- I should not worry about things like this. Not right now at least. I should enjoy myself tonight instead.

There were only five other people on the bus not including the driver. On the bench on the left hand side of the door there was a happy and affectionate elderly couple holding hands that seemed to be looking over a sleeping toddler dressed head to toe in pink (their grandchild perhaps?). That pink toddler was something people could and should admire. I would be willing to bet that the worst thing that kid has ever done would be treating her bedroom walls like a coloring book. If only the rest of the world were like her. Well, the rest of the world excluding me. I would take care of the people, teach them right from wrong, discipline them, reward them, and they would love me.

But wouldn't that make me a god in this hypothetical situation? Yes, I guess it would. God. I rather like the sound of that. A god is all powerful and mighty. I have always been better than everybody else, so it is only natural that I become supreme ruler over them all. I can see them praying to me and setting up alters already. I was born for greatness. A god is great.

Being alone as a god would get tedious though. It is already tedious being alone now. My worshipers would always be there for me, but I would always be on a level high above them. I could comfort them, but they could never even begin to understand whatever troubles I might have. They could pray to me, but I would never be able to respond directly. The loneliness could possibly drive me insane after an entire eternity.

Maybe an old saying I heard once would be appropriate. What good is a god without his goddess (or possibly male co-god partner)? I would make a great god all by myself, thank you very much, but I am not sure about my feelings on the idea of sharing power. It might turn out to be nice. I would have someone to talk to. This goddess (I am referring to the deity as female for reasons of convenience) would have to be a perfect equal to me. No. No. No. Not an equal. She would have to be ever so slightly inferior to me so that I get the upper hand. The inferiority can only be slight though because she still has to be worthy of me.

Wait. What am I thinking? I am not a god. I will never be a god. Only gods can be gods. If keep having delusions like that then I will be carted away to an asylum without them having a single clue that I was a murderer.

The other two people on the bus were both business men. I wonder how many people they have stepped on to get where they are now. I wonder how much blood is on their hands. How long did it take for them to sell their souls? My money is on two years, unless their fathers were involved in the company. If their fathers were involved in the company then they were sold out before they took their first breaths. The bus came to a halt. This is my stop. I got off without looking back.

I took a look at my surroundings; the Tokyo nightlife. Some would say that all of the bright neon lights working together to illuminate the sky was the definition of gorgeous. I would never say that. It might be because I was raised out here and therefore used to this city, but it does not strike me as particularly remarkable. Home never does while you are there. I might appreciate the city lights more after I have left Tokyo for a while, but I was not sure if that is ever going to happen anymore.

I began to jog west. I did not have much time. Watanabe Haruki will be home from his job soon if he was not already. I would prefer it if Watanabe Haruki was not at his apartment when I get there, but I can't have everything. If he was already there I could still end his life just the same.

I stopped jogging once I had reached my destination. Watanabe Haruki's apartment complex. It was a very fancy and high class place like seemed more like a posh hotel than somewhere where people actually live for their entire lives. I quickly walked through the lobby and into the elevator as I completely ignored all other human life in the building. The elevator ride was quiet and peaceful because of the fact that I was the only person in the elevator at the time. When I reached the fifth floor (the floor Watanabe Haruki lives on) my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Who gave it the authority to do that? I sure as hell did not.

Room thirty one D. It was ridiculously easy to find. I took a deep breath in as I placed my hand on the knob. This was it. The moment of truth. From now on I would be a serial killer. Am I really capable of killing someone on purpose? I turned the knob. Unlocked. The door swung open. Watanabe Haruki is obviously not very smart. It is too late to turn back now.

Luckily nobody was home. Watanabe Haruki's apartment was anything but modest. He had an enormous leather couch, a polished wooden coffee table, and a hundred inch flat screen television in the parlor. I was sure that this apartment was bigger than my house and I had only seen the living room. I forced myself to stop glancing around. I did not need to know what he did with the money he stole from the Amane family.

I pulled a thousand yen note out of my back pocket as I plopped down on the couch made of leather. I pulled the kitchen knife out of the red gift bag and put the red gift bag on the coffee table in front of me. Since it could be a while before he arrives I decided to relax a little bit. I laid down flat on my back as I twirled the knife and the note above my head.

I heard the clicking sounds of a door opening. He is home. I got here on perfect timing. What else did I expect though? I am the definition of perfection after all. He slammed the door shut behind him and I heard him lock it. Very good.

He walked to the couch and was shocked to see me lounging there, "Who the fuck are you? Do I know you?"

I answered the terrible excuse of a man, "I assure you, Watanabe Haruki, I know you. You, however, have never even heard of me." I never took my eyes off of the pretty items I was dangling above my face.

Watanabe Haruki finally noticed the knife, "Leave! Now! Or I will call the police!"

I chuckled, "Oh my. He is threatening to call daddy on me. I am so scared."

Watanabe Haruki was totally horrified, "You are the son of a police officer!" He reached into his back pocket. I had no doubt that he was about to pull out his expensive cell phone.

I nodded disinterestedly, "Yes. I am the son of a police officer. I also plan to be a police officer when I am an adult. And I would not do that if I were you. The consequences are terrible." He dropped his phone behind him, "Good boy."

"Kid. I do not know what you are doing here, but whatever it is I can help you. You do not have to resort to this. I can get you the help you need. Whatever you are going though, you can get through it. Just put the knife down kid." Watanabe Haruki stammered. He thinks that I need help of some sort. How cute. I am perfectly capable of killing him without any assistance.

I threw the thousand yen note at him and he caught it, "Here have it. You seem to love it so much. Money that is. It is just a silly piece of paper. A silly piece of paper that people give you things for in exchange. A silly piece of paper that you heartlessly slaughtered three people over. One man, one woman, and one child. Did you know that there was another member of the Amane family? A daughter. A big sister. You left her penniless and orphaned. Tell me Watanabe Haruki, was it worth it?" He could consider it a final gift. I sat up and slid off of the couch.

He was frozen in spot, "I did not do it! I swear on my father's grave!"

I took a step towards him, "I know you are lying. You should not lie like that. You will find that it is not very good for your health."

I lunged at the man knocking him underneath me, "You will pay for your sins." I straddled his waist.

He struggled to get me off of him, but I held him him place, "Whatever you want. You can have it. Just take it." So we are negotiating now. I see how it works.

I grinned, "Thank you for your kind offer. I will have to take up on that because I simply cannot refuse such a bargain. I think I want…" I pretended to be going through a list of options in my head and Watanabe Haruki seemed immensely relieved, "I know what I want. I want your life. Goodnight thief."

I slammed the knife down into his chest. He opened his mouth to scream, but I covered his mouth with my left hand. He bit down hard. The asshole bit me. He will wish he had not of done that. I pulled the knife out and placed it in place a few inches away from the previous wound. Blood was flowing from both his chest and his mouth now. I took my hand off of his mouth. Red liquid was all over my hands and I liked it. I really liked it. I slid the silver knife out of him with ease. I started to laugh. Watanabe Haruki was dying like the pathetic creature he was. This was right. This was true justice.

In that moment, watching Watanabe Haruki die underneath me, I was a god. I remember that I reminded myself I was not a god earlier and that I should not think that I was because it was a bad thing, but maybe that was because I was not a god back then. I could feel the power surge though me and it felt amazing. Watanabe Haruki was reduced to a small nothing. I owned Watanabe Haruki. He belonged to me. Watanabe Haruki was a possession of mine. He was mine. He would be mine forever now. My possession looked me in the eyes with a burning hatred mixed with fear. Pretending to be feisty. I like it. Even in his last moments a liar. He finally stopped his foolish attempt at living. I did not stop laughing until he died.

I got off of the dead man and walked with a skip in my step towards his wall. I began to finger paint with his blood. I never thought I would do that again once I exited preschool. Finger paint I mean. I never thought I would have blood on my hands in the first place. I finished my message and I stepped back to admire what I had written.

I wrote on the wall 泥棒 in his blood. 泥棒 means thief. He was a thief. It would be best that everyone knows that.

I ran into his kitchen to rinse my hands. As much as I liked the blood I could not still have it on my nice hands when I left this place. The water washed over my hands and red went down the sink. I began to clean the knife. Mom used to use this knife to cook with. Not anymore.

The feeling of godliness had not faded yet. I did not want it to go away ever, but I knew that it would. I could not wait to do it again. Is this what being a drug addict is like? No. Drugs could not possibly be this good. I had to clean this apartment. Make sure that there were no traces of me. That should not be very hard. The police will not have anything to find besides a body and a message on the wall. I am not in the least bit bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if the psychology is not very good. I did most of the research for this very late at night. I hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
